havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 027
7:02:58 PM Josh: Ok, if everyone is here and ready, I shall begin. 7:03:37 PM Josh: So, last time, you guys met Darksbane, the leader of the criminal underground in Havenfall. 7:03:59 PM Josh: After he ran you guys through a test, he warned you about a new player he'd like you to remove. 7:04:21 PM Rune: ((But only Creed knows about it.)) 7:04:42 PM Rune: ((Or no, Creed and Hank? Maybe Anna too.)) 7:04:47 PM Josh: ((Creed, Hank and Anna, I think)) 7:04:51 PM Hank: ((Hank and Anna were there as well I think)) 7:04:57 PM Josh: Anyway. 7:05:05 PM Josh: He bounced after bringing it up. 7:05:08 PM Creed: (( they were there )) 7:05:29 PM Josh: Meanwhile, Rune and Creed learned about something going on with Belza that the rest of you don't know about. 7:05:38 PM Josh: And Rune announced she was quitting the team. 7:05:45 PM Josh: And, I think we'll pick up there. 7:06:27 PM Josh: You guys are all in your home base, in the main area. 7:07:07 PM Rune: Rune heads to her room. 7:08:53 PM Josh: ...everyone is free to speak. 7:10:18 PM Quill: ((Sorry, unexpected afk.)) 7:10:20 PM Anna: Well, I'd say that was sudden, but she did express a wish to leave the group on a previous occasion. 7:10:25 PM Quill: Quill follows Rune. 7:12:07 PM Josh: Lyv and Tiprus stay where they are. 7:12:35 PM Hank: She did, however it still seems not very well thought out. 7:15:23 PM Anna: I just hope she can reach an outcome that she feels is best. I may be a bit biased towards her staying, as I enjoy her company, and she is usually more likely to share what is said in deviljabber. 7:17:09 PM Hank: Fair point, also the fact that we would end up losing Taeral as well really makes it feel like the group is collapsing. 7:17:43 PM Anna: I don't know about that. They're not attached at the hip. 7:18:16 PM Anna: She tends to hold him, but he may want to stay if he feels like doing so. 7:18:49 PM Hank: Also if Rune leaves Creed has no repreentation in the mages guild and we have no connecton to them anymore. 7:19:18 PM Hank: Again a fair point it is up to TAeral then but still I say it is a fifty fifty chance. 7:20:00 PM Josh: There's a loud knock at the door. 7:20:31 PM Anna: Anna goes to answer it, opening it a little. "Hello?" 7:20:37 PM Creed: Creed will exit Belza's room at this time 7:21:18 PM Josh: You find Dodger at the door, a look of anxious rage on his face. He bursts his way in. "Alright, what happened? Where are they?" 7:22:03 PM Anna: Who are you looking for? 7:22:29 PM Josh: Dodger: "Max and Lua! The little ones you met in the street that day!" 7:22:52 PM Josh: Dodger: "I sent them here to find you for this food you promised and they never came back!" 7:23:02 PM Josh: Dodger: "That was three whole days ago!" 7:24:07 PM Creed: "I never saw them," Creed looks at the others, "what about you guys?" 7:24:20 PM Josh: ((None of you ever saw them)) 7:24:37 PM Anna: I do not recall seeing them. This is highly worrying. 7:25:47 PM Hank: Did you send them to do anything else first? 7:26:25 PM Anna: What path would they have taken? We could start by looking at suspicious areas along it. 7:26:52 PM Josh: Dodger: "No. Obviously, pick up anything useful they come across, but no other specific thing." 7:27:28 PM Josh: Dodger: "I'm not sure. There's a manhole not far from here. I assumed they'd head for that." 7:27:28 PM Creed: "What if one of those useful objects that they found along the way trapped them?" 7:28:21 PM Josh: Dodger: "Then that'd be really fucking bad then!!!" 7:28:48 PM Hank: ((can I insight check him?)) 7:28:57 PM Josh: ((Sure)) 7:31:12 PM Josh: Dodger: "This is all your fault!" 7:31:24 PM Josh: Dodger: "They wouldn't be lost if they weren't coming to find you!" 7:31:46 PM Creed: "Now wait a minute." 7:32:06 PM Creed: "If you and your group know the workings of the city through the sewers, how could they have gotten lost because of us?" 7:32:09 PM Hank: Because Havenfall is the safest place imaginable. 7:32:21 PM Anna: Regardless of whether that is quite the case, we should help you. 7:32:33 PM Creed: "I'm sure we can help find your friends, but we are not the cause." 7:32:36 PM Hank: Hank goes to runes room 7:33:47 PM Josh: Lyv: "Great. More running off for no good reason. Sounds fun." 7:34:34 PM Anna: There's always room for reckless dogoodery on our itinerary, it seems. 7:35:20 PM Rune: Rune heads out here. 7:35:35 PM Rune: Who's missing? 7:35:44 PM Anna: Lua and Max. 7:36:05 PM Josh: Dodger: "Lua and Max. They were the two practicing pickpocketing on you." 7:36:19 PM Creed: "The invisible kid and the one that stopped the carriage." 7:36:20 PM Josh: Dodger: "They're usually so careful. They should be back." 7:37:15 PM Josh: Lyv: "We are apparently being offered to help find them." 7:37:39 PM Josh: Lyv: "Cause why wouldn't we be?" 7:37:55 PM Quill: Quill makes a face at Lyv. 7:37:58 PM Rune: Well I think we had better help find them. We're not just leaving missing kids to be... missing or something. 7:38:07 PM Anna: They need help. That is enough. Are you all ready to leave? 7:38:11 PM Quill: Yeah. 7:38:19 PM Josh: Lyv: "Yeah, sure." 7:38:43 PM Hank: Can you show us the route they would have most likely taken Dodger? 7:39:24 PM Josh: Dodger: "Yeah. I'll show ya." 7:39:33 PM Anna: Excellent. 7:39:39 PM Quill: You can stay here and sulk, if you really want. 7:39:49 PM Quill: Hank will protect me. 7:39:50 PM Creed: "Show us the route from the nearest exit to where you had them leave, it might be closer." 7:40:08 PM Josh: Lyv: "And leave me with the two I can't even talk to? No thanks." 7:40:20 PM Josh: Dodger nods and heads off. 7:40:33 PM Hank: Hank follows 7:40:48 PM Josh: ((I assume everyone follows behind Hank)) 7:41:05 PM Anna: yarp 7:41:09 PM Rune: Rune does too. 7:41:11 PM Quill: (Indeed!) 7:42:11 PM Josh: Dodger leads you guys, quickly, but no so quick as to lose you, through a couple of alleys. His speed is actually kind of remarkable. Even Creed, the fastest of all of you can see that. 7:42:42 PM Josh: He leads you all to a very abandoned part of the city. A few homeless seem to hang here, but it is comparatively deserted. 7:42:52 PM Josh: Dodger: "Good place. Quiet. No guards." 7:43:29 PM Josh: Dodger lifts up a manhole cover, hidden beneath some fake cobblestones. 7:43:54 PM Josh: Dodger: "Just so you know. We didn't drain this part. So, it's gonna get real stinky here." 7:44:09 PM Anna: I don't mind. 7:44:13 PM Quill: I would be disappointed if it wasn't. 7:44:46 PM Creed: "It's a sewer, I expect more." 7:45:01 PM Josh: Dodger lifts it up, and a foul stench does hit as he does so. But as you all dive in you find...no sewage. Just a light trickle. 7:45:12 PM Josh: Nothing compared to that first trip where it came up to your thighs. 7:46:07 PM Rune: Rune goes a bit greenish in the face. 7:46:17 PM Rune: It's always the sewers. Oh, I hope they're all right. 7:46:47 PM Quill: Quill offers Rune a scarf to wrap around her face. 7:46:47 PM Anna: Anna pulls the halo from its box, letting it float above her head. "Which direction?" (assuming it's got two ways to go) 7:47:01 PM Josh: Dodger: "This is weird..we should be practically swimming right now." 7:47:05 PM Quill: Huh. 7:47:19 PM Josh: As Anna puts on her halo, the chamber fills with a bright light. Lightening up the whole chamber. 7:47:45 PM Hank: Are there other groups operating in the sewer that you know of? 7:47:58 PM Rune: ... that's rather convenient. 7:48:08 PM Rune: Rune takes the scarf and wraps it around her face. 7:48:09 PM Josh: Dodger: "Not since you killed ol' whats-'is-face." 7:48:53 PM Quill: Creed, anything magic-y about? 7:48:58 PM Rune: The undead wolf-thing. 7:49:01 PM Hank: ((Can I see evidence of anyone coming through this way?)) 7:49:23 PM Josh: Roll investigation. 7:49:38 PM Josh: Dodger shivers when you mention the Chimera. 7:51:08 PM Creed: Creed uses detect magic 7:52:38 PM Creed: Creed winces a bit towards Anna but shakes her head 7:52:51 PM Anna: Oh. Sorry. 7:52:54 PM Creed: "Not anything out of the ordinary, other than Anna being a beacon of it." 7:53:55 PM Hank: The sewage seems to be draining in this direction. 7:54:27 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Seems like a direction to go." 7:54:34 PM Quill: Quill looks at Dodger. "You coming?" 7:55:02 PM Josh: Dodger: "Yeah, I'll lead. I know these tunnels." 7:55:04 PM Hank: Hank will start heading in that direction 7:55:11 PM Josh: Dodger leaps out ahead. 7:55:43 PM Anna: Anna follows. 7:55:49 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Anna, if you want to take off your blazing light of Justice, I can provide some light." 7:55:58 PM Creed: (( Are we heading to where it's draining or where it's blocked? )) 7:56:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "I can as well." 7:56:21 PM Josh: ((I believe you are following where the stream is going.)) 7:56:49 PM Rune: I like the blazing light of Justice. 7:56:53 PM Anna: If you wish, although I did it more for the vine-assisted reach. 7:57:02 PM Josh: As you guys walk, Hank and Rune, you guys continue to see stuff. 7:57:27 PM Anna: Anna snaps out a vine to demonstrate. they have grown, again 7:57:40 PM Quill: Quill is also keeping his eyes peeled, he has Darkvision out to 60ft. 7:57:47 PM Creed: Same as Quill here. 7:58:15 PM Quill: ((Wait, no, 120 ft. Yay Drow.)) 7:58:25 PM Anna: Neat! 7:59:06 PM Quill: Dodger, is this bit of the sewers older? 7:59:13 PM Quill: Everything's getting more eroded. 8:00:13 PM Josh: Dodger: "Yeah, I guess. People don't come by to fix around here often. Why we use these tunnels." 8:01:20 PM Rune: Hank, have you heard of any other missing persons cases that weren't... usual? 8:03:31 PM Hank: Not really, some missing children and some of the homeless going missing but nothing abnormal. 8:04:10 PM Josh: Dodger: "Some of the missing children are probably mine. I take in runaways from some parents who shouldn't be no parents." 8:05:11 PM Rune: You said before you'd never lost anybody. 8:05:37 PM Hank: He means they are missing to their legal guardians. 8:05:42 PM Josh: Dodger: "I don't. But if you big folk lose kids, they come to me." 8:05:43 PM Rune: ... and my parents were like that too. Well, sort of, they did give me away properly, so there was that. 8:06:33 PM Josh: As you guys turn a corner, you see the stream curving to the right and disappearing into a dark spot. A second stream coming from the other side goes to the spot and vanishes too. 8:06:47 PM Josh: Dodger: "The hells?" 8:06:56 PM Rune: ... that's odd. 8:07:29 PM Josh: ((Those of you with Detect Magic going, you guys can see the dark patch is a magic darkness.)) 8:07:45 PM Creed: "That's magic darkness" 8:07:53 PM Quill: Hrm. 8:08:44 PM Rune: Is it going into a pit or something? 8:09:15 PM Josh: ((You can't tell, the patch of darkness hides all)) 8:09:26 PM Josh: Dodger: "There shouldn't be no pit. Should just be a wall." 8:09:44 PM Rune: Yes, but there is one. 8:09:47 PM Creed: "A wall or a secret door?" 8:09:52 PM Rune: Or something like it. 8:10:00 PM Rune: Rune inches forward cautiously. 8:10:03 PM Josh: Dodger: "Or a very thirsty monster." 8:10:37 PM Hank: Hank throws a rock into the darkness. 8:10:54 PM Josh: Hank, roll a DEX check. 8:11:36 PM Quill: Quill is looking around for any other details that seem to stand out. 8:11:40 PM Hank: (( and that's a 1)) 8:11:50 PM Creed: (( oh boy~ )) 8:12:04 PM Quill: ((Hank has angered the darkness)) 8:12:10 PM Josh: Rune, as you start creeping up ahead, slowly approaching the darkness...WHACK! You get hit on the back of the noggin with a loose rock. Take 1 point of damage. 8:12:36 PM Rune: Ow! 8:12:40 PM Rune: Rune rubs the back of her head. 8:12:42 PM Creed: Creed will approach using stealth 8:12:58 PM Hank: Sorry Rune. 8:13:05 PM Creed: (( 21 for stealth )) 8:13:23 PM Josh: ((You don't think the darkness sees you.)) 8:13:36 PM Creed: (( it's not the darkness she's worried about )) 8:13:38 PM Quill: There is some magic nonsense at the center of that darkness. Look at how eroded it gets around it. 8:14:12 PM Josh: Taeral: "Does anyone here know Dispel magic or something like that?" 8:14:16 PM Creed: Creed will take out a bit of cloth and dip it into the darkness, then pull it out. 8:14:28 PM Anna: Oddly enough, yes. 8:14:29 PM Josh: The cloth is unchanged. 8:14:48 PM Rune: I don't. 8:14:53 PM Creed: "It's not the darkness that causes the erosion." 8:15:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "Anna. Can you try?" 8:15:11 PM Quill: Quill shakes his head. 8:15:24 PM Anna: Alright. 8:15:46 PM Anna: Anna casts the thing on the thing. Magic! 8:17:14 PM Josh: As Anna casts dispell magic, the darkness vanishes to reveal a massive gapping hole in the wall and a good chunk of the floor. 8:17:31 PM Anna: Welp. 8:17:46 PM Josh: Anyone taking a closer look or jumping through? 8:18:05 PM Quill: Quill takes a closer look. 8:18:08 PM Anna: Anna will look through. 8:18:42 PM Hank: Hank will look as well 8:18:44 PM Creed: Creed looks 8:19:40 PM Josh: Ok, as you guys look over the hole, you see the edges aren't torn through, but burned through, with pock marks and ashy edges. Peering through, you guys see a seven foot-ish drop to another floor below you. 8:20:21 PM Quill: Hrm. This looks like a terrifying journey. 8:20:30 PM Creed: Creed inspects the floor below from the hole 8:20:39 PM Anna: Anna looks for somewhere to anchor her vines so she can lean down further and look around. 8:20:50 PM Josh: Dodger sniffs around the hole. After doing so, he pulls off a bit of cloth. 8:21:05 PM Josh: Dodger: "This is from Max's shirt." 8:21:33 PM Anna: Well, at least we know we're on the right path. 8:21:51 PM Quill: Quill drops a rock down the hole. 8:22:04 PM Hank: Hank will jump down the hole 8:22:22 PM Josh: Hank, make an acrobatics check. 8:22:27 PM Creed: Creed will follow. 8:22:37 PM Josh: Creed, also roll a check. 8:22:38 PM Quill: Or that works too. 8:22:54 PM Quill: Quill waits to see if they crash through the floor down another level or something. 8:23:00 PM Hank: ((19 )) 8:23:11 PM Rune: ... that wasn't terribly sensible either. 8:23:42 PM Josh: Hank's fall isn't very graceful in his armor, but he does manage a three point landing and does well. Creed's landing is a little less stable. She falls over, but takes no noticeable damage. 8:23:47 PM Anna: Anna will hang on a sturdy-looking edge of the hole before dropping down. 8:24:08 PM Creed: "Oof." 8:24:26 PM Quill: Are you dead? Is anything devouring you? 8:24:27 PM Josh: Are you grabbing on with your hand, or your vines? 8:24:35 PM Creed: "I'm fine. I just fell over." 8:25:07 PM Josh: As you call up, Creed, you all hear a sound down where the two are. A low growl. 8:25:19 PM Josh: It echoes through the chamber. 8:25:20 PM Anna: If I grabbed with the vines, I could just lower myself down, though. Oh, well. 8:25:29 PM Creed: Can Creed see anything in the darkness? 8:25:37 PM Rune: Rune hangs like Anna and then drops down. 8:26:02 PM Quill: Quill also drops down,, carefully. 8:26:13 PM Quill: Or not carefully. 8:26:16 PM Quill: Quill just drops. 8:26:21 PM Josh: As you two drop down, a creature comes crawling out of the darkness. 8:26:28 PM Quill: ((25.)) 8:26:38 PM Quill: ((Forgot I had acrobatics from my background.)) 8:26:39 PM Josh: It's body is long and black, it looks to be roughly the size of a pony. 8:26:57 PM Josh: It has two large wings on its back and piercing green eyes. 8:27:10 PM Josh: It approaches with clawed hands, digging into the stone floor. 8:28:01 PM Josh: Lyv and Dodger drop down next. 8:28:07 PM Josh: And now, everyone, roll initiative. 8:28:09 PM Anna: This message has been removed. 8:28:13 PM Anna: This message has been removed. 8:28:50 PM Quill: ((7)) 8:28:59 PM Anna: 7 8:29:25 PM Hank: ((16)) 8:33:51 PM Josh: Ok, sorry, had to get my stuff in order. 8:33:56 PM Josh: So, the dragon goes first. 8:34:09 PM Anna: alright 8:34:26 PM Josh: The dragon, looks over all of you and then eyes Hank. 8:34:56 PM Josh: It makes a chugging sound with its throat (think cat with hairball), and the "BLEH" a glob of acid goes flying at you. 8:35:23 PM Josh: Hank, you and Lyv need to make Dex saves. 8:35:51 PM Josh: Ok, Lyv makes hers, you do not. 8:36:03 PM Creed: (( that dragon model is pretty cute, not gonna lie )) 8:36:23 PM Josh: Hank takes 40 points of acid damage. 8:36:51 PM Josh: Lyv manages to jump out of the way, only taking 20. 8:36:52 PM Quill: ((Agh)) 8:36:59 PM Hank: (( I can add 2 to that does that help?)) 8:37:28 PM Josh: ((Nope)) 8:37:34 PM Josh: ((The DC was 14)) 8:37:52 PM Rune: HANK! 8:37:54 PM Quill: ((Oh! Can I use Cutting Words to lower the damage on Hank as my reaction?)) 8:38:00 PM Hank: (Then relentless endurance I am at 1 hp not unconscious) 8:38:01 PM Josh: ((You can)) 8:38:28 PM Quill: Quill yells out. "That is GROSS, monster." 8:38:43 PM Quill: ((rolled a 7, so that gets deducted from the damage.)) 8:39:04 PM Josh: Distracted by your words, its stream is slightly off of where it needed to be. Hank now takes 33 and Lyv takes 17. 8:39:30 PM Hank: ((Still using relentless endurance to prevent unconciousness)) 8:39:41 PM Josh: ((So, still at 1 hp)) 8:39:44 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 8:39:50 PM Anna: I do an insight check to see if that glob was intentional? 8:40:01 PM Josh: ((You can)) 8:40:27 PM Anna: 14 8:41:52 PM Josh: The creature uses the rest of its turn to back up back towards the darkness, and ends its turn. 8:41:56 PM Josh: Hank, you're up. 8:42:55 PM Anna: Guys, be careful. The thing is injured, and likely panicking because of our sudden appearance. 8:43:22 PM Anna: Anna will point out the scar, if she can. 8:43:32 PM Hank: (Lay on hands to gain 20 h.p.) 8:43:40 PM Creed: ((Perception to see if it's fresh?)) 8:43:49 PM Josh: ((Roll for it)) 8:44:07 PM Creed: ((23)) 8:44:07 PM Anna: If only I knew Draconic. 8:45:00 PM Creed: "It's fresh, and there's quite a few of them" 8:45:17 PM Josh: ((Anything else you wanna do, Hank?)) 8:45:31 PM Creed: (( are there any exits? aside from the floor we dropped from? )) 8:45:33 PM Hank: No I will end my turn 8:45:52 PM Josh: ((There are, you guys see several large doorways around the chamber.)) 8:46:01 PM Josh: Dodger's turn. 8:46:58 PM Josh: Dodger will drop the illusion around himself, to reveal his true form. 8:47:16 PM Quill: .... wait, what.)) 8:47:23 PM Anna: BOY 8:47:26 PM Josh: A mix match of parts, largely seeming to comprise of human and fox, include a snout and ears stitched horrifyingly to his head. 8:48:21 PM Josh: He begins to start growling and snarling and attempts to intimidate it. 8:48:58 PM Josh: And the dragon seems to be affected, as he now seems more scared and starts to whimper. 8:49:20 PM Josh: Dodger has enhanced this snarling with an image of a terrifying purple mask before him. 8:49:30 PM Josh: Dodger: "LEAVE...US...ALONE!" 8:49:52 PM Josh: Lyv pulls out her ice quills and holds her action to see what Quill does. 8:49:57 PM Josh: Creed. 8:50:25 PM Josh: Oh, sorry. 8:50:27 PM Josh: Not Creed. 8:50:28 PM Josh: Rune. 8:50:51 PM Josh: Your turn. 8:50:57 PM Creed: Lol 8:51:32 PM Josh: ...Rune? 8:52:01 PM Rune: Rune er... 8:52:56 PM Rune: Rune turns Hank into a horrifying greenish giant monster thingy. 8:53:06 PM Josh: Ok. 8:53:34 PM Josh: The dragon lets out the closest thing to a scream you can imagine coming from a dragon. 8:53:47 PM Josh: Anything else you'd like to do? 8:53:57 PM Rune: ((nope. Looks like we're going with nonviolence this time!)) 8:54:15 PM Josh: ((Ok, fyi, if you have a potion, you can pass it as a bonus action)) 8:54:45 PM Josh: Ok, Creed, now you're up. 8:56:08 PM Creed: Creed will put her weapons away and slowly walk towards the dragon as non-threateningly as possible. 8:56:22 PM Josh: Ok, make a persuasion check now. 8:56:59 PM Creed: wait, wrong one 8:57:06 PM Creed: holy jesus 8:57:25 PM Josh: As you approach, the creature cowers, but doesn't move to attack. 8:57:32 PM Josh: You get right up to it. 8:58:00 PM Creed: As gently as she can, she'll place her hand against it and stroke its scales, trying to soothe the creature. 8:58:23 PM Josh: Make...make just a general dex check. 8:58:50 PM Creed: 12 8:59:11 PM Josh: You rub the dragon. You don't know if it's doing anything to help it. 8:59:21 PM Josh: Anna. 8:59:42 PM Anna: That's... Kind of what I expected the rest of you to do. Dragons are startlingly intelligent. We could ask the dragon what's going on rather than scaring it witless. 9:00:48 PM Anna: Anna also attempts to approach, moving slowly and sloucing to appear smaller, and removing her halo if it bothers the thing. 9:01:16 PM Josh: You get to about there, just behind Creed. Roll me a nature check, Anna. 9:01:41 PM Anna: it. 5. 9:02:00 PM Josh: Ok, you know little else about dragons. 9:02:06 PM Anna: medicine? 9:02:17 PM Josh: Sure. 9:02:47 PM Anna: 16 9:03:43 PM Josh: Quill, you wanna do anything before I end intiative? 9:04:09 PM Anna: Oh, wow. You're really torn up. Hopefully I can fix that. 9:04:34 PM Anna: I should've prepared Goodberry. 9:05:22 PM Quill: Quill shrugs, and turns to Hank. "Hurt or not, a dissolved Hank is a dissolved Hank, regardless of how hurt the thing is. You okay, Hank? Need any more healing?" 9:07:21 PM Rune: Rune drops the illusion over Hank. 9:07:35 PM Hank: I should be fine if we take a quick break before moving on. 9:07:49 PM Quill: Quill nods, and looks to Lyv. "How about you?" 9:07:58 PM Anna: assume Anna casts Cure Wounds if needed. 9:08:05 PM Josh: Lyv: "I'll live. But yeah, I need a rest." 9:08:07 PM Rune: Can... can dragons change shape? 9:08:19 PM Quill: They do in the stories. 9:08:26 PM Creed: "Can you speak common, dragon?" 9:08:29 PM Quill: That's how we get Sorcerers, supposedly. 9:09:07 PM Josh: The dragon lays down and whimpers. It doesn't respond in common. 9:09:20 PM Creed: She'll ask if it knows Infernal, in infernal. 9:09:25 PM Josh: Or draconic, far as you can tell. 9:09:55 PM Josh: Dodger brings his illusion back over him and goes back to looking like himself. 9:09:58 PM Rune: I... don't think it will fit at home, but the courtyard is big enough. 9:10:16 PM Quill: Quill starts looking around its lair. 9:10:22 PM Creed: "I'm sure it is, and aren't dragons often sought after?" 9:11:01 PM Josh: Looking around the chamber, you see some rat and bat bones, as well as some dire versions of both. 9:11:19 PM Josh: Also, a small area it seems to be using as a bed. But that seems to be down another chamber. 9:11:24 PM Creed: ( I'd like to roll knowledge for Dragons ) 9:11:35 PM Quill: Quill is looking for any signs of the missing kids. 9:11:38 PM Josh: ((Ok, roll me...history, I'd guess)) 9:11:38 PM Creed: ( Or at least how people think of them ) 9:11:51 PM Creed: (( 22 )) 9:11:53 PM Josh: Roll investigation, Quill. 9:11:55 PM Hank: So dodger what's with the fox parts? 9:12:10 PM Rune: He's one of those chimeras Martin made, probably. 9:12:16 PM Rune: A much better one. 9:12:18 PM Quill: ((16)) 9:14:51 PM Hank: ((Does this count as a short rest?)) 9:15:17 PM Josh: ((If you guys decide to rest here for twenty minutes.)) 9:15:25 PM Creed: Creed pulls out a red potion and applies it to the dragon's wounds. 9:15:43 PM Josh: Ok. Roll 4d4. 9:15:55 PM Creed: (9) 9:16:06 PM Josh: Sorry, wait, I got it wrong. It's 2d4 + 2 9:16:11 PM Creed: want me to reroll? 9:16:20 PM Rune: ... if I cast Comprehend Languages I could understand it, but it couldn't understand me. He couldn't. Or she couldn't. 9:16:22 PM Josh: ((So, we'll take those first two for 5 and add 2 for seven)) 9:16:38 PM Creed: (( alright )) 9:16:39 PM Quill: Guys. I've got some footprints here, going east. Looks like a couple of sets of drag-marks, too. 9:16:52 PM Creed: "Cultists?" 9:16:54 PM Quill: Someone dragged two people through here. 9:16:57 PM Josh: The dragon looks a little better, but still way below where it should be. 9:17:04 PM Josh: Dodger: "Cultists?!?" 9:17:06 PM Quill: We're looking for two children. 9:17:22 PM Quill: Could be that whoever it was did this to the dragon. 9:17:29 PM Quill: Quill vaguely indicates the dragon's wounds. 9:17:31 PM Creed: "I'm guessing, Dodger." 9:17:38 PM Josh: Taeral: "I'm not sure it's speaking a language. It doesn't sound like draconic." 9:17:46 PM Creed: "It's.. too young to." 9:17:52 PM Creed: "At least that's what I figure." 9:18:11 PM Creed: "Usually they're known to speak it by this size but it doesn't seem to be able to." 9:18:31 PM Anna: back 9:18:35 PM Quill: Quill looks around for any other signs of a battle. 9:18:36 PM Josh: Taeral: "I wonder how long it's been down here. All by itself." 9:18:47 PM Creed: "The better question is, why it's here." 9:18:58 PM Creed: "Most Chromatic dragons stay away from cities." 9:19:03 PM Rune: Rune cautiously lets the dragon sniff her hand. 9:19:18 PM Quill: could be someone left it here as a guardian. 9:19:29 PM Josh: The dragon sniffs it and licks it. It's a little tingly. 9:19:30 PM Quill: Brought it down as an egg, even. 9:19:32 PM Creed: "I doubt it, it's only been feeding on the wildlife in the sewers." 9:19:54 PM Creed: "It doesn't seem like it's been eating anything else." 9:20:03 PM Rune: Rune relaxes a tiny bit, and tentatively tries gently scritching behind the dragon's ears. 9:20:04 PM Quill: We should continue on soon, though. 9:20:33 PM Josh: The dragon's head tilts like when you scratch a dog in just the right spot. It starts to thump its back leg. 9:20:58 PM Quill: It seems pretty recovered for the time being. 9:21:23 PM Josh: The dragon gets up, feeling more secure around you guys now and starts to walk off. 9:21:28 PM Rune: Right. ... if it's still here when we get back we ought to stay with it and have someone get William. 9:21:41 PM Creed: "Let's follow those tracks." 9:22:02 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Definitely, but for now, there's not much we can do for it." 9:22:10 PM Josh: The dragon disappears around a corner. 9:22:13 PM Creed: Before leaving, Creed will cast Darkness in the spot where it once was at the floor above. 9:22:29 PM Hank: ((Was that long enough for a short rest?)) 9:22:35 PM Josh: ((I'd say it was)) 9:22:44 PM Anna: I'll come back and cast a Cure Wounds, if I'm not out of spells. That wound looked nasty. 9:23:00 PM Creed: (( Did the dragon disappear around a corner with tracks leading to it, or did it go down another corridor? )) 9:23:14 PM Anna: Speaking of which, do you need healing, Hank? 9:23:50 PM Rune: ... I thought for sure you were dead back there. 9:24:24 PM Josh: Lyv uses two hit dice and is back up to full. 9:24:24 PM Quill: .... could you guys tell what made the wounds? Weapons, or magic, or claws and teeth? 9:24:32 PM Hank: I am good for now. 9:25:06 PM Josh: ((Anna, Creed and Rune, roll perception)) 9:25:13 PM Creed: "Weapons" 9:25:24 PM Anna: 22 9:25:24 PM Creed: (13) 9:25:31 PM Quill: Hrm. 9:25:46 PM Creed: "Blades, to be more specific." 9:26:42 PM Anna: Blades wielded by those expertly trained in their use. 9:26:56 PM Josh: Dodger: "Hey, uh...before we go on..." 9:27:29 PM Josh: Dodger: "What you all just saw. With the uh...you know...what I did...maybe we don't mention that to Lua and Max when we find 'em?" 9:27:45 PM Quill: No worries. 9:27:46 PM Anna: Alright. 9:27:51 PM Creed: "What did we see?" 9:27:57 PM Creed: Creed says jokingly 9:28:10 PM Josh: Dodger smiles. "Yeah, exactly. Thanks." 9:28:29 PM Josh: Dodger: "So, tracks. Let's follow them." 9:29:31 PM Anna: Does someone who can see in the dark want to scout ahead, before I go beaconing my way down the corridor? 9:29:45 PM Josh: Dodger: "I'll go in front." 9:29:48 PM Creed: "Quill and I can." 9:30:21 PM Quill: Quill nods. "I can see further. These oversensitive eyes are good for something." 9:30:40 PM Josh: Dodger: "Well, I can smell further." 9:30:42 PM Rune: They're pretty. So multiple things. 9:30:48 PM Creed: "Then both of you go up front." 9:30:58 PM Creed: "But I can sneak better." 9:31:17 PM Josh: So, after all this, you guys go marching on. 9:31:44 PM Josh: Quill and Dodge follow the tracks up front. And, as you approach, you start to hear voices. 9:31:48 PM Josh: High, crackly voices. 9:31:58 PM Josh: And there's a light around a corner. 9:32:12 PM Quill: Quill stops, and listens. 9:32:18 PM Josh: ???: "Don't think I didn't see you, there." 9:32:30 PM Josh: ???: "What? I'm just playing the game." 9:32:46 PM Josh: ???: "No, I saw you, Edwina. Stuffing cards up your sleeve." 9:33:11 PM Josh: ???: "Hrmph, you're going senile, Esther. Old age setting in." 9:33:21 PM Josh: ???: "What she say, Esther?" 9:33:37 PM Josh: ???: "Never you mind, Ethel. Just discard a card." 9:33:45 PM Josh: ???: "...what's hard?" 9:33:55 PM Josh: ???: "CARD, DEARIE! CARD!" 9:34:06 PM Quill: .... 9:34:17 PM Creed: Creed looks at quill, puzzlingly 9:34:18 PM Josh: It goes on like that. 9:34:39 PM Quill: Quill shrugs, and tries to peer around the corner. 9:35:06 PM Josh: As you look around, you see four figures, dressed in these loose dresses and shawls, sitting around a table with a lantern on it. 9:35:22 PM Josh: They all look very old. 9:35:32 PM Rune: Rune blinks. 9:36:03 PM Quill: Quill shrugs at the others. "... this is not what I expected." He whispers. 9:36:43 PM Creed: Creed uses detect magic on them 9:37:13 PM Creed: "Not magical." she whispers. 9:37:33 PM Creed: "Not even a little bit." 9:37:42 PM Anna: Anna nods, somewhere back down the tunnel. 9:38:45 PM Quill: Quill squints. "Wait. I know that lady. She left me a tip when I first came here. If was one of those cases of krrf, with the whimsical inscriptions." 9:39:22 PM Rune: ... she left you krrf and you didn't mention it? 9:39:23 PM Creed: From where they're standing, Creed would like to use her perception to see what they're doing, what objects are on them, and so on 9:39:59 PM Creed: (23, on a roll today~) 9:40:42 PM Quill: It was before I met you guys. And it was empty. 9:41:58 PM Rune: Rune whispers, "They're Vistani." 9:42:16 PM Josh: Lyv: "Vis-whaty?" 9:42:55 PM Rune: They move around a lot and they practice their own kind of magic... like... thing. Tarokka. 9:43:38 PM Quill: Quill looks around the room. This is where the trail led, right? 9:43:47 PM Josh: It is. 9:44:27 PM Josh: Taeral: "...should we go ask for directions?" 9:45:13 PM Quill: Quill nods. "They're either involved, or they might have information." 9:45:30 PM Creed: "They don't seem armed, so it should be fine." 9:45:39 PM Creed: "They're most likely not the ones who harmed the dragon." 9:46:09 PM Quill: Quill nods, and studies them for a moment, making sure this isn't an act of some kind. 9:46:30 PM Creed: "They're playing cards." 9:46:46 PM Rune: Go on, Quill. 9:46:49 PM Quill: ((18)) 9:46:55 PM Quill: ((For insight)) 9:47:40 PM Quill: Quill eyes the tallest one. "Hello, folks." 9:47:45 PM Quill: Quill steps into their room. 9:48:07 PM Josh: Three of them, on the left, right, and nearest you, turn to look at you. 9:48:27 PM Josh: The one you heard called Ethel waves at you. 9:48:47 PM Josh: Ethel: "Oh, hello there. Should we deal you in for the next hand? 9:48:56 PM Quill: We're looking for some people that might have been dragging a couple of kids through here. 9:49:05 PM Quill: Sorry, no time, at the moment. 9:49:51 PM Josh: Edwina: "Hrmph. First we get that lizard. Then those people with the stupid feather-y cloaks, and now this." 9:50:03 PM Quill: Feathery cloaks? 9:50:06 PM Josh: Edwina: "Used to be you could find peace and quiet down here." 9:50:35 PM Josh: Esther: "Drows they are. I told you we should've said something. What would drows do with all those wee ones?" 9:50:52 PM Rune: Rune nudges him! 9:50:52 PM Quill: ... wait, what? Drow? 9:51:41 PM Josh: As you approach, you see the game on the table is set up weird. The cards are not playing cards, and they're in a strange order. One in the middle, face up reads "Myrmidon". There are four face down around it and three others on one side of the table read "Artifact", "Tempter", and "Darklord". 9:51:55 PM Josh: Esther: "Ay. Pale drow, but drow all the same." 9:52:03 PM Creed: Creed will join Quill in the room. 9:52:26 PM Anna: Anna will start carefully coming down the corridor. 9:52:37 PM Josh: Edwina: "Look at that, girls, they're multiplying. Next thing you know, there'll be families down here." 9:53:01 PM Quill: Quill looks at the one who gave me the box. 9:53:12 PM Creed: (( then two more join to make it seem more like we actually are multiplying )) 9:53:14 PM Creed: (( lol )) 9:53:23 PM Rune: ... that doesn't seem likely. 9:53:32 PM Rune: Isn't it an awfully unhygienic place to play cards? 9:53:48 PM Josh: As you approach, you also see a cage beside the tallest one. Looks like a bird cage, largely hidden by the table. 9:53:56 PM Quill: ((What do I know about 'pale drow'?) 9:54:03 PM Creed: (( rolls perception )) 9:54:06 PM Josh: ((roll history)) 9:54:13 PM Creed: okay 9:54:20 PM Creed: (( oh woops )) 9:54:22 PM Quill: ((21)) 9:54:23 PM Josh: ((Not you, Quill)) 9:54:32 PM Creed: (( nat 1 for history )) 9:54:38 PM Creed: (( aha )) 9:54:43 PM Creed: (( 12 perception on the cage )) 9:55:14 PM Quill: ((Oh, thought you were having me roll for what I know about pale drow.)) 9:56:10 PM Rune: I didn't think Drow came in pale. 9:56:30 PM Creed: (( no I think he meant you, because comma )) 9:56:41 PM Josh: ((Yes, I meant Quill)) 9:56:48 PM Quill: ((Ohhh, right. Who's on first?)) 9:56:51 PM Josh: ((You...see a cage...that is all.)) 9:56:54 PM Josh: ((lol)) 9:56:54 PM Creed: (( damn )) 9:57:04 PM Creed: "What's the cage for?" 9:57:19 PM Josh: Edwina: "Oh that. That's Eva's new pet." 9:57:29 PM Creed: "Mind if I see it?" 9:57:36 PM Josh: Eva picks up the cage, to reveal a small brown hamster inside. 9:57:45 PM Creed: (( DETECT MAGIC GO )) 9:57:54 PM Rune: Oh, that's adorable. 9:57:57 PM Josh: Dodger turns the corner and the hamster starts to freak out. 9:58:00 PM Quill: Quill makes a face, looking at Rune. "There's a story about a former priestess who fell out of favor or got cursed, or something. Cast out of the Underdark." 9:58:03 PM Josh: The hamster turns into a young girl. 9:58:12 PM Quill: .... 9:58:15 PM Creed: "Wh--" 9:58:16 PM Rune: Lua? 9:58:21 PM Josh: Lua: "MR. SLEIGHTS!" 9:58:23 PM Anna: Oh, dear. 9:58:30 PM Josh: Eva drops the cage as it is too heavy. 9:58:36 PM Josh: It smashes open and Lua runs out. 9:58:41 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow at Eva 9:58:50 PM Josh: Ethel: "Wow, now there's something you don't see everyday." 9:58:51 PM Creed: "I thought you said drows stole them?" 9:59:19 PM Josh: Esther: "We didn't think they stole them. It was weird. The children just walked off with the drow on their own." 9:59:32 PM Josh: Esther: "Figured they were some adoptive or something." 9:59:34 PM Creed: "There were drag marks on the way here." 9:59:40 PM Rune: Blaming things on Drow just because they're black is very racist. 9:59:58 PM Josh: Lua: "BUT THERE WERE DROW! THEY TOOK MAX!" 9:59:58 PM Creed: "Blaming and seeing it with their own eyes are two different things." 10:00:16 PM Josh: Dodger: "What's going on?" 10:00:25 PM Creed: "My guess is that they were put under a spell." 10:00:45 PM Quill: The story goes that this priestess' skin turned ashen grey, and she could turn other people into ashen grey drow. Pale drow. 10:00:57 PM Josh: Lua: "I dunno. They look into Max's eyes and he just stopped fighting them. Then he followed them off." 10:01:07 PM Quill: How did you end up hamstered? 10:01:11 PM Josh: Lua: "I fought and they dragged me, then I escaped." 10:01:19 PM Josh: Lua: "Hamsters are small and easy." 10:01:21 PM Creed: "Sounds like a spell." 10:01:30 PM Josh: Lua: "I could do that since I was four." 10:01:42 PM Creed: "Isn't Max the one that can turn invisible?" 10:02:00 PM Josh: Lua: "I don't think so. He can create an invisible hand, though." 10:02:13 PM Creed: "So that's what it was, no wonder I missed." 10:02:41 PM Hank: What direction did they go? 10:03:06 PM Josh: Esther: "Last time we saw them, they were down that way." She points. 10:03:19 PM Josh: Ethel: "I thought it was that way." She point another way. 10:03:19 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Say, who left the dragon back there, do you know?" 10:03:33 PM Josh: Eva: "Sad creature." 10:03:52 PM Josh: That is the first time you heard Eva speak. It is deep and resonates around the room. 10:04:00 PM Creed: "Do you know how it got here?" 10:04:07 PM Josh: Eva: "Taken from his mother as an egg. Lost here. Forever alone." 10:04:36 PM Josh: Eva: "Stolen by a greedy man, shrouded in gold and lost in history." 10:05:00 PM Rune: ... that's it, we're taking it home with us. 10:05:15 PM Creed: "I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that then." 10:05:33 PM Creed: "Living off of sewer creatures, it probably grew slowly." 10:06:00 PM Anna: Hopefully we can coax the guy out of the sewers. It'd be a good idea to get him out before he grows any more. 10:06:02 PM Josh: Eva: "It's trust will not be earned easily." 10:06:24 PM Anna: I don't doubt it. 10:06:25 PM Rune: I'll talk to the butcher tomorrow. We can probably get some sort of deal for it. 10:06:37 PM Rune: Things a dragon might eat, I mean. 10:06:41 PM Quill: Quill nods, distracted. 10:06:55 PM Quill: Pale drow are bad, guys. They hate everyone that isn't them. 10:06:56 PM Josh: Edwina: "Enough, enough. Are we gonna play, or not?" 10:06:57 PM Rune: We've got to find Max. 10:07:08 PM Anna: In any case, we should probably head after Max. 10:07:12 PM Quill: Quill eyes the cards on the table. 10:07:24 PM Hank: Lua do you know what direction they went? 10:07:28 PM Josh: Before you go, they reach out and flip over the four face down cards on the table. 10:07:34 PM Creed: "I'll play one." 10:07:38 PM Josh: Eva flips over "The Wizard" 10:07:49 PM Josh: Edwina: "Rogue" 10:07:53 PM Josh: Esther: "Druid" 10:07:58 PM Josh: Ethel: "Conjurer" 10:08:27 PM Josh: Lua: "I...I think it was...that way...maybe." 10:08:40 PM Josh: Dodger: "I can smell them out. They went that way, let's go." 10:09:01 PM Quill: Quill eyes the cards, and the ladies at the table. "What does it mean?" 10:09:07 PM Rune: Rune leaves a platinum coin with the ladies. 10:09:29 PM Josh: They lay they're remaining cards on the table. 10:09:40 PM Josh: Esther: "I'll tell you what it means. It means I win!" 10:09:59 PM Josh: Edwina: "It's rigged I tell you." 10:10:10 PM Quill: How do you tell who wins? 10:10:12 PM Josh: Esther: "Maybe so! But you didn't rig it well enough, Edwina!" 10:10:26 PM Josh: Esther: "I have the highest match, see." 10:10:52 PM Rune: Rune follows Dodger! 10:10:56 PM Josh: She holds up her card, "The Druid" and another card of hers "The Shepherd". They have numbers in the corner that match. 10:11:02 PM Quill: Hmm. 10:11:09 PM Quill: Thank you, ladies, we'll leave you to your game. 10:11:30 PM Josh: Eva: "If you wish to know more of the cards, we are always here." 10:11:40 PM Quill: Maybe I will. 10:11:43 PM Josh: Edwina: "Don't tell them that. No soliciters!" 10:11:45 PM Quill: Quill smiles and follows the others. 10:11:49 PM Anna: Perhaps I shall come back later, as well. 10:11:59 PM Anna: Anna also heads off. 10:12:22 PM Josh: You guys follow Dodger down the path when he stops. "Lua, get back to the others. Tell them to seal this pathway." 10:12:29 PM Josh: Lua: "But..." 10:12:38 PM Josh: Dodger: "I'll be back later. Go. Now." 10:12:47 PM Josh: Lua does. 10:13:13 PM Josh: Dodger: "Thanks to the rest of you. I'm glad you're here. If I'm right, they're just around here." 10:14:10 PM Josh: Ok, how do you guys proceed? Sneaking, normally, quickly? 10:14:15 PM Quill: ...can anyone make any really bright light? 10:14:18 PM Quill: Anna, Rune? 10:14:43 PM Rune: Rune shakes her head no. 10:14:52 PM Anna: There's the halo, but that's about it. 10:15:02 PM Quill: Okay. 10:15:05 PM Quill: Just wondering. 10:15:18 PM Quill: We should probably go quietly. 10:15:23 PM Quill: If possible. 10:15:52 PM Creed: sneaking 10:16:01 PM Anna: Anna nods and pulls off the halo, if it is on. 10:16:02 PM Josh: Ok, Anna, are you still wearing the halo? 10:16:08 PM Josh: Just what I was gonna ask. 10:16:18 PM Josh: Everyone, roll stealth. 10:16:40 PM Anna: 19 10:16:46 PM Hank: (( 5 )) 10:17:13 PM Creed: (( disadvantage because of your armor, hank? )) 10:17:20 PM Josh: ((Yep)) 10:17:25 PM Creed: (( ah )) 10:17:29 PM Josh: ((CLANG CLANG CLANG)) 10:17:35 PM Creed: (( true enough )) 10:17:35 PM Quill: ((21)) 10:17:40 PM Josh: Ok. 10:18:39 PM Josh: You guys move along. Hank is making a lot of noise, but you guys do your best to help him. Rune holds his armor down to quiet it a little. Fortunately, you guys hear the pounding of machinery, which seems to cover the noise. And, as you enter, you see this. 10:20:01 PM Creed: are those all kids? 10:20:13 PM Josh: A series of machines are constructed along the wall to the left-hand side (right hand on the map. And rows upon rows of children stand at tables, staring blankly, seeing nothing, pouring a fine white powder into these metal cases and shoving them off to the side. You see three drow, gray and ashy, Pale Drow, as described, with feathered cloaks. 10:20:48 PM Josh: First you only see two at the front, but then you hear a creaking above you and see a third standing over everyone, pacing back and forth. 10:21:33 PM Josh: They do not seem to have noticed you. 10:22:10 PM Creed: How high is that drow above us? 10:22:38 PM Josh: About 10 feet. The roof is easily 30 ft up. 10:22:43 PM Quill: Quill makes a face. 10:23:00 PM Creed: Creed signals "Throw me up there and I'll get him." 10:23:44 PM Anna: Anna has no face to make faces, but from her posture you can tell that she is livid. 10:24:03 PM Creed: (( train whistles blaring, fume escaping )) 10:24:11 PM Rune: Rune mouths "We have to stop them. Origin of krrf trade?" 10:24:56 PM Creed: Creed nods 10:25:10 PM Rune: This message has been removed. 10:25:25 PM Creed: Creed taps Hank on the shoulder 10:25:39 PM Creed: Creed points at herself and then up, at the platform. 10:27:11 PM Hank: Hank nods and gets ready to throw Creed. 10:27:37 PM Creed: Creed places a hand on her own chest, seemingly preparing something as she's about to be thrown 10:27:46 PM Josh: Ok, Before you throw Creed, does anyone else wanna prepare an action? 10:29:17 PM Quill: Quill will Inspire Hank before his Tiefling toss, to lower the liklihood of him dropping Creed. He claps him on the shoulder, whispering. "All your life has been leading up to this moment, of you tossing one of your friends to sneak up on a pale drow child slaver. You got this." 10:29:44 PM Quill: ((So he gets a d8 he can add to attacks, ability checks, what have you.)) 10:29:52 PM Rune: Rune prepares to um.... 10:30:26 PM Rune: Rune will make a silent image of the black dragon coming along the hallway ahead of them. Yes. That. 10:30:48 PM Creed: Creed will take out a dagger as well 10:32:05 PM Anna: Anna prepares to Ice Knife Bottom Lefty (if there are no kids in shattering range.) 10:32:57 PM Josh: What is the shatter range? 10:33:19 PM Anna: ft 10:33:43 PM Josh: They are not, but he is out of Ice Kinfe range. That's 60ft, he's closer to 70ft away. 10:34:19 PM Anna: I noticed that. 10:34:40 PM Josh: For the record, the distance her is double most rooms, as the map is bigger than it actually is. 10:34:48 PM Josh: So, cut all distances in half. 10:34:57 PM Quill: ((okay, good to know.)) 10:34:58 PM Anna: Anna will reach for her halo and prepare to be a Big Distraction. 10:35:04 PM Josh: Ok. 10:35:20 PM Josh: First, Rune's dragon appears walking on the far side of the room, distracting all the drow. 10:35:24 PM Josh: Next, Hank, STR check. 10:35:42 PM Creed: (( oh my god yes )) 10:35:48 PM Josh: Yeah, that does it. 10:36:00 PM Josh: Creed, you are thrown up beside him. 10:36:16 PM Creed: Creed disappears into an orb of darkness surrounding her 10:37:10 PM Josh: Darkness surrounds Creed and the target. 10:37:50 PM Josh: Hank, you are also partially enveloped in this darkness. 10:37:57 PM Josh: Creed, you have adv. and sneak. 10:38:05 PM Creed: She will use both! 10:38:16 PM Josh: Good. Roll it. 10:38:25 PM Josh: And then, everyone roll initiative! 10:39:13 PM Creed: (( 19 on pale drow (upper)! )) 10:39:42 PM Josh: Creed sees and hears him, but to the rest of you, a scream just emits from the orb of blackness. 10:40:13 PM Josh: Everyone, roll INIT! 10:40:25 PM Josh: I see Hank 19, Rune 6, Anna 14. 10:40:34 PM Creed: (( sorry it was me )) 10:40:40 PM Creed: (( and quill )) 10:41:11 PM Josh: Lyv always roll bad INIT! 10:41:14 PM Josh: Always! 10:41:21 PM Josh: She has a +4, what the fuck! 10:41:33 PM Anna: might just be lazy 10:42:02 PM Quill: (5)) 10:42:51 PM Josh: Ok. 10:43:10 PM Josh: For this round, I will say Left and Right Drow are surprised and will not go. 10:43:16 PM Josh: Up will as he was attacked. 10:43:24 PM Josh: So, Hank, you go first. 10:43:47 PM Josh: Sadly, they are each roughly 70-80 ft away. 10:44:17 PM Hank: I will use my full movement to get as close to right drow as I can. 10:44:45 PM Josh: I'd say you can get there. 10:44:50 PM Josh: Anything else for your bonus? 10:44:59 PM Hank: Then use my action to channel divinity sacred weapon and end my turn. 10:45:15 PM Josh: Ok, where do you want it and what do you want it to be? 10:45:36 PM Josh: Just click on the map where you want it. 10:45:45 PM Hank: ((It is the sword I always use)) 10:46:05 PM Josh: Ok. 10:46:10 PM Josh: Where? 10:46:32 PM Josh: Click and hold where on the map. 10:47:10 PM Josh: Ok, got it. 10:47:14 PM Creed: that was me 10:47:16 PM Creed: aha 10:47:20 PM Josh: Oh. 10:47:27 PM Josh: Is that where you wanted it? 10:47:39 PM Hank: It is the sword I use I am not summoning a weapon 10:47:54 PM Creed: He's basically enchanting his weapon 10:48:01 PM Josh: Oh. 10:48:17 PM Josh: Sorry, I was getting my holy spells mixed up. 10:48:21 PM Josh: Ok. 10:48:28 PM Josh: So, your next attack will be sacred. 10:48:33 PM Creed: would be cool seeing a paladin summoning a plethora of weapons he controlled 10:48:54 PM Josh: Ok, Anna, your turn. 10:51:44 PM Anna: Anna uses Minor Illusion to make a growling noise from the vicinity of Rune's Dragon Illusion, puts on the halo, and charges at the left drow, yelling angrily in celestial. (actually just running. I think I don't have enough actions left to charge.) 10:52:14 PM Josh: Yeah, putting on the halo and casting a spell use up your actions. 10:52:46 PM Josh: You can get right up to him, if you want. 10:53:06 PM Josh: Ok. 10:53:12 PM Anna: ^_^ 10:53:15 PM Josh: Creed, you're up. 10:53:27 PM Creed: I still get sneak, right? 10:53:36 PM Josh: In the darkness, yeah, you do. 10:53:40 PM Creed: Hoo yes 10:53:48 PM Creed: Goin for that double attack then 10:54:06 PM Josh: Ok, you only get sneak on the first to hit, though. 10:54:09 PM Creed: That'sfine 10:54:16 PM Josh: Also, no adv. this time. 10:54:31 PM Josh: But you do not need it, they both hit. 10:54:56 PM Anna: the Tiefling-Shaped Blender 10:55:00 PM Creed: if I have sneak, they don't need advantage 10:55:19 PM Creed: as long as they're within 5 ft of my attack 10:55:29 PM Josh: Strange thing though, even though you're landing solid hits...they don't seem to be hurting him like they should. 10:56:13 PM Creed: Do they still have the same amount of impact that the first attack had? 10:56:31 PM Josh: They do, but even that felt lesser than it should. 10:56:51 PM Creed: alright then 10:56:53 PM Josh: Your attacks are just not leaving the sort of damage you would expect. 10:56:58 PM Josh: Anyway, Dodger's turn. 10:57:43 PM Josh: Dodger will drop his guise again as he runs up. 10:57:59 PM Josh: He can actually run up to there. 10:58:02 PM Josh: Because fox. 10:58:18 PM Josh: And he will unleash a terrible eldritch blast at this guy in front of Hank. 10:58:38 PM Josh: And he misses. 10:58:42 PM Creed: pfft 10:58:55 PM Josh: Much like Quill he will curse the horrible above world sun, although he doesn't know why. 10:59:58 PM Josh: Now, the guy on the rope bridge will snarl at Creed and say "This darkness will not help you! I shall even this playing field!" 11:00:25 PM Josh: And he waves his arms and suddenly, fog pours out inside the darkness and out of it. Creed, you are now at disadv. on all attacks. 11:00:49 PM Creed: mmk 11:00:59 PM Josh: What's your AC? 11:01:17 PM Creed: 13 11:01:44 PM Josh: Ok, he hits you. 11:01:56 PM Josh: Also, I was wrong, the fog cloud is inside the darkness entirely. 11:02:05 PM Josh: So...you guys only see darkness except for Creed. 11:02:20 PM Josh: Creed, you take 5 damage. 11:02:25 PM Creed: alright 11:02:40 PM Josh: Rune. 11:02:42 PM Josh: Your turn. 11:03:26 PM Josh: ...Rune? 11:03:28 PM Rune: Rune casts Fly on Creed. 11:03:29 PM Josh: Sorry. 11:03:35 PM Josh: Um...hm... 11:04:00 PM Josh: I am afraid you cannot do that. You need to be able to see the target. 11:04:07 PM Josh: Creed is in darkness. 11:04:14 PM Rune: ((Oh.)) 11:04:38 PM Josh: Creed, in fact is in darkness and fog, but you only see darkness. 11:05:34 PM Rune: ((I don't know why I bother. Magic Missile it is, I guess.)) 11:05:49 PM Josh: ((It was a good idea otherwise)) 11:05:56 PM Josh: On which one? 11:06:00 PM Creed: (( It was~ )) 11:06:14 PM Rune: ((You didn't even see the good part of my idea, unfortunately.)) 11:06:28 PM Rune: ((Whichever one looks scary.)) 11:06:55 PM Josh: Ok, I'll say you attack lefty, as he looks like he'll move first. 11:07:10 PM Josh: So, he gets punched up real good. 11:07:48 PM Josh: Ok. It is Lyv's turn now. 11:08:07 PM Josh: If you want, you can prepare fly as a reaction in case Creed pops out before your next turn. 11:09:01 PM Josh: In the meantime, Lyv will run up 30ft. 11:09:15 PM Josh: And she will shoot at lefty with disadvantage cause he is far away. 11:09:22 PM Josh: Anna, pray for no 1s. 11:10:05 PM Josh: She fires twice, one hits, and she has to give up her 20 and miss the second hit. 11:10:48 PM Josh: One of her quills pierces him, but even that seems to only leave a bruise and not a cut, like it should. 11:11:05 PM Josh: They seem to be resisting some of your attacks. 11:11:12 PM Josh: And, on that note, we move to Quill. 11:11:55 PM Josh: ...Quill? 11:12:20 PM Quill: Quill will move up enough to blast lefty with an Eldritch blast, which has a range of 120. 11:12:49 PM Josh: Ok, you can get to there, and your blast should still work. 11:12:54 PM Josh: So, roll to attack. 11:13:43 PM Josh: OH SHIT! 11:13:52 PM Josh: Double the damage, my friend. 11:14:12 PM Quill: ((Snickers.)) 11:14:26 PM Creed: (( pbfbt )) 11:14:29 PM Josh: ((Well...good news is, this does seem to do full damage)) 11:15:04 PM Josh: Ok, so, now it's the drow's turn. 11:15:28 PM Josh: First, he's gonna swing at the dragon he thinks is beside him, and it will pass through the dragon. 11:15:40 PM Josh: Enraged, he will not swing his sword at Anna. 11:15:56 PM Josh: And roll a natural 1. 11:16:10 PM Josh: Because I cannot roll monsters, I guess. 11:16:18 PM Josh: Hank, your turn. 11:17:05 PM Hank: I will get close to right drow and attack twice. 11:17:29 PM Josh: Ok, roll your attacks. 11:17:55 PM Hank: ( my weapon counts as magical because of the sacred weapon) 11:18:13 PM Hank: I will use inspiration on second attack 11:18:13 PM Josh: ((Ok. Are those rolls with the +3 from your CHA?)) 11:18:19 PM Josh: Ah, ok. 11:18:23 PM Hank: No 11:18:43 PM Josh: You may still use inspiration if you want. 11:19:02 PM Hank: 16 on second attack 11:19:08 PM Josh: Ok, with the CHA bonus AND the inspiration NOW it hits. 11:19:21 PM Josh: So that is 25 damage total. 11:19:35 PM Josh: He looks very unhappy. 11:20:11 PM Hank: And I will use my bonus action to push him 5 feet in direction of nearest wall. 11:20:30 PM Josh: Ok, he is now up against the wall. 11:20:42 PM Josh: Anna, you're up. 11:21:37 PM Anna: a question. Can I use Shillelagh on my vines? If not, that's alright. 11:22:25 PM Josh: No, the vines are a separate attack. 11:23:08 PM Josh: Wait, do you mean can you cast the spell on your vines? 11:23:54 PM Anna: can usually cast it on a quarterstaff or club to raise the damage die to d8 and use Wis as the attack stat. 11:24:13 PM Josh: Ah...I'll say...you don't know, but you can certainly try. 11:25:15 PM Anna: Anna attempts to do... something with the vines, and lashes out with them at the drow. 11:25:49 PM Josh: As you cast the spell, you feel your druidic magic flow into your vines, they grow stronger, harder, yes, it does work. 11:25:52 PM Josh: Roll to attack. 11:26:58 PM Josh: WHAT IS WITH THE 20s GUYS?!? 11:27:20 PM Anna: DON'T KNOW! AAAAHHH 11:27:31 PM Josh: Ok, roll damage. 11:28:22 PM Josh: ((???)) 11:28:34 PM Creed: lol 11:29:18 PM Josh: ((So...is it 18 damage?)) 11:29:26 PM Anna: yep 11:29:29 PM Josh: Ok. 11:29:42 PM Josh: He really doesn't like you. 11:29:55 PM Josh: The right drow cries out, "ENOUGH OF THIS" 11:30:02 PM Josh: And he launches himself at Hank. 11:30:27 PM Josh: Hank, I need you to make either an athletics or acrobatics check. 11:30:34 PM Josh: Whichever you prefer. 11:31:00 PM Josh: I am afraid that is not enough. 11:31:16 PM Josh: He grabs hold of you, and holds you in a surprisingly strong grip. 11:31:58 PM Josh: All of you catch a slight glimmer of fangs and glowing red eyes before he bites down on Hank's exposed neck. 11:32:34 PM Quill: ((Oh snap, he's a chupacabra.)) 11:33:05 PM Josh: Hank, you first take 7 points of damage from the bite and then an additional 6 on top of that as you feel him drinking your blood. Also, you max HP drops 6 points. 11:33:45 PM Josh: Meanwhile, his cuts seem to close up as he drinks. 11:33:51 PM Josh: Creed, it is your turn. 11:34:09 PM Creed: Creed will cast blade ward (bonus action) as she goes in for a strike 11:34:17 PM Josh: Ok. 11:34:32 PM Creed: if I hit I have sneak still? 11:34:33 PM Josh: You are at disad. but, somehow, still have sneak. 11:34:35 PM Creed: yes good 11:34:42 PM Josh: Because this is a weird situation. 11:34:57 PM Creed: (16) 11:35:01 PM Josh: You are basically two blind people stabbing wildly at each other. 11:35:03 PM Josh: And that does hit. 11:35:10 PM Creed: 17 damage 11:35:39 PM Josh: Ok, that, sadly, is reduced to 9. No point beating around the bush anymore. 11:35:53 PM Creed: it's nice to know how much either way P: 11:36:20 PM Josh: Dodger will run up beside Hank. 11:37:11 PM Josh: He will try and cast Crown of Madness on the evil vamp. 11:37:48 PM Josh: And the guy makes it. 11:38:02 PM Josh: So, Dodger will give him a fox punch to try and smack him off. 11:38:29 PM Josh: And he can't seem to lay enough of a smack. 11:38:34 PM Josh: Cause he sucks. 11:38:48 PM Josh: Meanwhile, the guy on the rope bridge will try something else. 11:39:06 PM Josh: Creed, make an athletics or acrobatic roll at disadvantage. 11:40:25 PM Josh: ...Creed? 11:40:42 PM Josh: ...CREED! 11:41:31 PM Josh: ...just to check, everyone else sees me, right? 11:41:46 PM Rune: ((Sure!)) 11:41:52 PM Hank: ((Yes)) 11:41:59 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 11:42:03 PM Anna: myep 11:42:06 PM Creed: )) SORRY! )) 11:42:13 PM Creed: (( went to get ice cream )) 11:42:34 PM Creed: (( there ya go )) 11:42:43 PM Josh: Ok, even at disadvantage, he cannot grapple you. 11:42:57 PM Josh: So, he will swing at you with his sword again. 11:43:02 PM Josh: How does blade ward work? 11:43:10 PM Creed: it reduces damage, doesn't say by how much 11:43:15 PM Creed: ill look up the descript again 11:43:24 PM Josh: It's resistance, so it is halved. 11:43:37 PM Creed: yeah 11:43:41 PM Josh: ...doesn't matter, he rolled a natural 1. 11:43:45 PM Creed: lool 11:43:53 PM Josh: Rune, your turn. 11:44:21 PM Rune: Rune plink. 11:44:24 PM Josh: Is that on the guy chowing down on hank? 11:44:32 PM Rune: ((Sure!)) 11:44:57 PM Josh: Ok, given it's force damage...roll your spell modifier vs his STR. 11:45:03 PM Josh: Maybe you can knock him off Hank. 11:45:16 PM Josh: For you, it's INT I think. 11:46:05 PM Josh: ...it didn't matter. 11:46:10 PM Josh: Anyone wanna guess why. 11:46:13 PM Josh: Guess what I rolled. 11:46:20 PM Josh: Cause...I don't believe it. 11:46:35 PM Josh: Go on, somebody guess. 11:46:51 PM Anna: [ THE DICE HAVE TURNED ON US, M'BOY! ] 11:47:00 PM Josh: ((No, the dice love you)) 11:47:03 PM Josh: They hate me. 11:47:15 PM Josh: I am the Wil Wheaton of this fucking game! 11:47:44 PM Josh: All glory to the master of the 1. 11:47:51 PM Josh: ...anyway, Quill goes now. 11:47:58 PM Josh: Sorry, no. 11:48:00 PM Josh: Lyv goes now. 11:48:18 PM Josh: She will run up and shoot two darts at this fella. 11:48:40 PM Josh: And both hit. 11:49:20 PM Josh: They are both halve, so she deals 7 dam total. 11:49:26 PM Josh: Now, it's Quill's turn. 11:50:10 PM Quill: Quill is going to put a Hex on the one Anna and Lyv are fighting, then blast him again. 11:50:18 PM Josh: Ok. 11:50:33 PM Quill: ((And a miss.)) 11:50:38 PM Josh: ((Sorry.)) 11:50:59 PM Josh: Ok, he gets to go now. 11:51:17 PM Josh: He's looking really roughed up, he is hurting bad. 11:51:29 PM Josh: He reaches out for Anna. Anna, athletics or acrobatics. 11:52:02 PM Anna: 3 11:52:11 PM Josh: Yeah, he grapples you. 11:52:17 PM Josh: He goes in for the bite. 11:52:31 PM Josh: ...out of curiosity, anyone here read the Marvel comic, Runaways? 11:53:17 PM Anna: found a couple issues and read 'em. They were pretty cool. 11:53:31 PM Creed: (( I don't usually read comic books, but I do read webtoons and manga )) 11:53:31 PM Hank: (( I did)) 11:53:38 PM Anna: think it was like the first four or so. 11:53:42 PM Josh: So, here's what happens. 11:53:57 PM Josh: He bites down, Anna, take 9 points of damage from the bite. 11:54:10 PM Josh: But, as he tries to drink your blood, his head starts to blow. 11:55:28 PM Josh: A bright light bursts from the hole he just made and proceeds to burn his face off. He lets Out a horrible scream as he take 20 points of radiant damage and falls backwards to the floor, dead. Anna, you take 8 points of necrotic damage on top of the bite, but your Max HP stays the same. 11:55:51 PM Josh: Hank, it's your turn. 11:56:16 PM Hank: No longer grappled right? 11:56:19 PM Josh: Right. 11:56:45 PM Hank: Then two attacks against the bloodsucking jerk. 11:57:00 PM Josh: Both hit. 11:57:16 PM Josh: He looks really bad, but not dead yet. 11:57:35 PM Hank: That's it for my turn 11:57:38 PM Josh: Anna. 11:59:00 PM Anna: Anna moves help create the murder-circle around righty, and attempts to vine him, too. 11:59:28 PM Josh: That hits. 12:00:00 AM Josh: He is dead. 12:00:06 AM Josh: Your vine snaps and takes his head off. 12:00:22 AM Josh: It even does that anime thing where it looks like you missed and then SPLAT. 12:00:33 AM Josh: Creed, your turn. 12:01:06 AM Josh: ...Creed? 12:01:13 AM Creed: Creed will switch her dagger out for her shortsword to attack 12:01:20 AM Josh: Ok. 12:01:40 AM Josh: With disad. I am afraid that misses. 12:01:44 AM Creed: dang 12:01:56 AM Creed: with her bonus action, she'll use bladeward again 12:02:05 AM Josh: ...ok... 12:02:14 AM Josh: ...yeah, I'll allow that. 12:02:26 AM Creed: i'll have used my move action to change my weapon 12:02:31 AM Josh: Ah, ok. 12:02:44 AM Josh: Dodger will dash up to the darkness in case he's needed. 12:02:57 AM Josh: Creed, you don't see anything, but you don't feel his attacks. 12:03:02 AM Josh: But you do hear cutting. 12:03:17 AM Josh: And suddenly, your footing falls out from under you. 12:03:19 AM Creed: Can I prepare to land? I feel like 12:03:20 AM Creed: yeah.. 12:03:20 AM Creed: yep 12:03:27 AM Josh: Roll acrobatics. 12:03:36 AM Creed: (17) 12:03:49 AM Josh: You land, perfect three-point landing. 12:03:59 AM Josh: You are now out of the darkness. 12:04:05 AM Josh: He, however, has not fallen down. 12:04:09 AM Creed: Oh boy 12:04:17 AM Creed: Do I see the cut-point? 12:04:41 AM Josh: Vampire: "THIS ISN'T OVER! WE SHALL FIND YOU AGAIN! YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! SHE SHALL SEE TO IT!" 12:05:12 AM Josh: ...he doesn't come down...he doesn't throw down his weapon...he doesn't seem to do anything. 12:05:19 AM Josh: Creed, do you uncast your darkness? 12:05:33 AM Creed: Do I see where the bridge was cut first? 12:05:44 AM Josh: You do not. 12:05:53 AM Creed: I'll uncast it. 12:06:04 AM Creed: (( I have a picture ready for Creed now! )) 12:06:22 AM Josh: As you undo the darkness, you find he is gone. 12:06:33 AM Josh: The children shake out of the trance they seemed to have been in. 12:06:51 AM Josh: One boy calls out. "Mr. Sleights?" 12:07:04 AM Anna: Anna looks around. "Are you all alright?" 12:07:42 AM Josh: Some of the children start crying, others just seem confused. 12:07:59 AM Josh: Dodger runs up to Max. 12:08:07 AM Josh: Dodger: "Max? Are you ok?" 12:08:15 AM Josh: Max: "I think so...where are we?" 12:08:23 AM Creed: (( did.. dodger change back? )) 12:08:28 AM Rune: ((Are we out of combat?)) 12:08:57 AM Josh: ((We are)) 12:09:01 AM Josh: Max: "Mr. Sleights...what are you?" 12:09:14 AM Josh: Dodger suddenly sees himself and puts his glamour back on. 12:09:20 AM Josh: Max jumps back, afraid. 12:09:29 AM Josh: Dodger: "Max, it's me. It's ok." 12:10:26 AM Hank: Hank will slump aginst a wall rubbing the bite. 12:10:29 AM Rune: ... he's a good person, that's what. 12:10:40 AM Josh: Max remains hesitant. He doesn't get close to Dodger. 12:10:41 AM Rune: He's the one came to save you. 12:10:55 AM Creed: "It's Dodger, Max. It's okay." 12:11:19 AM Anna: Anna will cast Cure Wounds on Hank, unless he objects. 12:11:21 AM Josh: Dodger: "It's fine...I get it." 12:11:43 AM Quill: Quill goes over to one of the bodies. 12:12:13 AM Hank: I'll be fine Anna 12:12:25 AM Anna: Alright, then. 12:12:32 AM Quill: Unless he turns into a vampire. 12:12:40 AM Rune: It was a vampire? 12:12:45 AM Hank: Hank will check the body of the one that bit him. 12:12:50 AM Anna: Well, that would certainly be not alright. 12:12:55 AM Josh: Lyv: "They sure as hell looked like vampires." 12:13:27 AM Hank: It did suck my blood, and it felt draining. 12:13:34 AM Rune: Well, at least we don't have to worry about rabies. 12:13:37 AM Anna: Anna goes to try and distract the frightened children with Prestidigitation, making little sparkles and butterfly shapes in the air. 12:14:23 AM Rune: Rune gets the kids to hold each other's hands and form a double line. 12:15:07 AM Quill: ... we need to get a hold of WIlliam, fast. 12:15:25 AM Josh: Dodger: "I can get these children where they need to be." 12:15:48 AM Anna: That would be extremely helpful. 12:15:49 AM Josh: Dodger: "Those with parents I can get home, those without any, I can find room." 12:15:50 AM Rune: .... if you're going past the dragon we should go with you. 12:16:20 AM Josh: Dodger: "...yeah...also, now that I think of it...I may need help getting back up through that hole we came down." 12:16:31 AM Rune: I can cast Levitate. 12:16:41 AM Josh: Dodger: "That's be helpful." 12:16:43 AM Hank: We should probably destroy the supplies in this room. 12:16:50 AM Rune: We need it for evidence, Hank. 12:17:01 AM Quill: Quill nods. 12:17:30 AM Hank: And what about when they come back one got away and could be coming back with reinforcements at any point. 12:17:48 AM Quill: They won't come back here. It's not secure anymore. 12:18:11 AM Josh: Taeral: "These types of people need secrecy to operate. Now we know it's here, it's useless to them." 12:18:30 AM Rune: ... but if you want to keep it secure two of us can stay down here and wait while the rest of you go. 12:19:00 AM Josh: Dodger points to Lyv and Quill. "How's about them?" 12:19:33 AM Rune: I'll stay as well, the dragon mostly liked Anna and Creed anyway. 12:20:08 AM Quill: Quill nods. 12:20:15 AM Anna: He licked your hand, that's got to count for something. 12:20:26 AM Creed: "We should find it." 12:20:34 AM Josh: Dodger: "I need you to help me lift all these kids up." 12:20:43 AM Josh: Dodger: "You said you could cast a spell for that." 12:20:47 AM Hank: I would prefer to not deal with the dragon if at all possible. 12:20:48 AM Rune: Oh, right. 12:21:03 AM Rune: Hank, you stay with Quill and Lyv, then. 12:21:44 AM Anna: If I turn into something large, can you cast levitate on me so that we can get a bunch of kids up on my back in one go? 12:22:07 AM Rune: Certainly. 12:22:28 AM Quill: Anna will be one of those elevator things. 12:23:09 AM Josh: Ok, so, separating into two groups. Hank, Lyv, Quill. and then Dodger, Creed, Anna and Rune? 12:23:34 AM Josh: Just wanna be sure. 12:23:44 AM Rune: ((yeah!)) 12:23:48 AM Josh: Awesome. 12:24:03 AM Josh: So, the first group heads out. I will have that chat here. 12:24:03 AM Quill: Quill nods. 12:24:11 AM Creed: Mmk 12:25:03 AM Josh: As you guys walk, you notice Max won't go up to Dodger anymore. Dodge looks heartbroken, but he doesn't push. 12:25:45 AM Creed: "Hey, Max?" 12:25:50 AM Josh: Max: "Yeah." 12:26:14 AM Creed: "I was wondering, before you were with the rest of the large group of kids, how were you faring?" 12:26:33 AM Josh: Max: "...we was alright, I guess." 12:26:49 AM Creed: "Before you lived in the sewers?" 12:26:50 AM Rune: And we still have to arrange the fruit. And now I'll have to talk to the butcher for some... dragon chow. I suppose they'll eat the same things as a dog. 12:27:26 AM Josh: Incidentally, as you walk, you notice the pathway is slightly different than when you came in. Like things are shifting...ever so slightly. 12:27:44 AM Creed: Creed uses detect magic 12:28:05 AM Anna: I assume this is a result of "sealing the passage". 12:28:36 AM Josh: It doesn't affect too much, and you do reach the hole when you should. 12:29:08 AM Creed: Creed looks for recent tracks 12:29:09 AM Rune: If we take too long the men and Lyv will get lost. 12:29:35 AM Josh: The tracks are there. You can see your footsteps coming in. 12:29:45 AM Josh: The table and the four women, though, that's just gone. 12:29:54 AM Creed: I meant dragon tracks 12:31:04 AM Josh: Ah. 12:31:23 AM Josh: You see some, but they all seem a little on the older side. Just him moving in and out of places. 12:32:10 AM Rune: ... or the dragon will... and it shouldn't be down here alone if it's an intelligent person. Even if it's a baby intelligent person. 12:32:28 AM Josh: You eventually reach the hole you came through. 12:33:09 AM Josh: You guys start moving the kids, I assume. 12:33:25 AM Creed: Yep 12:33:25 AM Rune: Rune will levitate Anna or cast Fly on her, maybe. 12:33:53 AM Anna: Anna is now Floatbear. 12:34:27 AM Josh: Ok, it takes a while, but it does seem to work out. 12:34:35 AM Josh: As it goes up, you guys hear...splashing. 12:34:44 AM Josh: Splashing coming from down a passage-way. 12:35:14 AM Anna: Anna attempts to look in that direction 12:35:33 AM Creed: Creed will check 12:35:41 AM Josh: You see the doorway it comes from...but you are busy being the grizzly express. 12:36:15 AM Creed: Creed will look from the doorway 12:36:54 AM Josh: You look down and you see torches lit now. And you see a pool of green steaming liquid. 12:37:07 AM Josh: And inside the green steaming liquid...is the dragon...swimming in it. 12:37:26 AM Rune: What is it, Creed? 12:37:33 AM Creed: "... A bath for the dragon?" 12:37:43 AM Rune: Oh, that's nice. 12:37:48 AM Anna: Grrrrrrgh? 12:38:17 AM Creed: Does the dragon seem harmed by it? or is it enjoying it? 12:38:37 AM Josh: No, quite the opposite. As he comes up, you see the scars he had are gone." 12:38:52 AM Creed: Creed is visibly surprised 12:38:54 AM Rune: That'll save us a lot of trouble later. 12:39:23 AM Rune: I don't even know how one goes about washing a dragon. Or getting sponges big enough. 12:39:48 AM Josh: He climbs out of the pit, covered in, what you now see is acid, burning the floor as it drips off him. 12:40:00 AM Creed: "That's acid." 12:40:04 AM Josh: He does that wet dog shake to get the rest of it off, and then scampers away. 12:40:32 AM Rune: Oh. ... remind me to get a book on dragons. 12:40:56 AM Anna: BLARRGH 12:42:07 AM Rune: Rune keeps the children in a nice group and repeatedly counts them on the way! 12:42:29 AM Josh: After a few moments of this, you get the last ones up. 12:42:35 AM Josh: Max is the last one. 12:42:47 AM Josh: He doesn't get on the bear at first. 12:43:20 AM Anna: Anna is patient with him. He's had a hard day. 12:43:22 AM Rune: It's just Anna. She's really nice. She has gardens all over the city, secret ones. 12:43:58 AM Creed: Creed continues to watch the acid bath area 12:44:01 AM Josh: Max looks over at Dodger. Then back to you. He whispers in your ear, Rune. 12:44:55 AM Rune: She grows herbs and flowers and all sorts of things in them. Mint is so nice in tea. 12:46:41 AM Josh: ...shit, I think we lost Rune. 12:47:04 AM Creed: "I'll ready the butcher's supplies of meat." says Creed 12:47:14 AM Rune: ((test.)) 12:47:48 AM Josh: ((RUNE!)) 12:47:55 AM Anna: Anna looks like she just remembered something, but she is bear. She looks like a bear who left the oven on in their cave, if bears had ovens and caves were made of something burnable. 12:48:22 AM Josh: Max smiles and he gets on the bear. 12:48:32 AM Creed: Lol 12:48:38 AM Josh: ((oops)) 12:49:03 AM Josh: Dodger goes up too. "Thanks a lot. I...I couldn't do this on my own." 12:49:16 AM Anna: brrgh. 12:50:02 AM Josh: You guys finish up here. 12:52:03 AM Rune: Thank you for coming to us and letting us help. 12:52:42 AM Josh: Dodger: "Don't mention it. Keep good care of Max. I...I'll miss him." 12:53:52 AM Josh: You guys head back to the others? 12:54:12 AM Josh: Let's say you do. I'm wrapping stuff up. :P 12:54:39 AM Rune: He'll be all right with us, and you're always welcome to visit us. Always. 12:55:14 AM Josh: Dodger nods as he goes up. Then you go back. 12:55:45 AM Rune: Rune thinks we were actually going to go find William first and THEN go back. 12:56:11 AM Josh: Oh...uh...ok... 12:56:17 AM Josh: Then we'll pick up next time. :)